


Alleyway Roleplay

by LittleRed16



Series: Stogan Ficlets [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M, Prostitution Roleplay, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6749023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRed16/pseuds/LittleRed16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I dunno, Sir, your cock is really big.” Stiles whispered as his eyes drifted down from his husband’s face to his cock. He watched it in awe. “What if it can’t fit?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Logan had been spoiling Stiles basically since the start of their relationship.

It’s part of the reason why they were sneaking around in an abandoned dark alleyway downtown and why Stiles was on his knees in front of Logan.

“Yer such ah good little cock sucker, bitch.” His husband groaned out.

Stiles moaned around Logan’s length as he listened to the act.

Stiles enjoyed listening to Logan talk down to him. He lived for it really.

He peaked up at the taller man and swallowed around the cock in his mouth before pulling off and wrapping a hand around the dry base.

“Thank you, Sir.” He murmured.

Stiles gasped as Logan yanked his hair.

“Ah am not paying you to speak.” Logan said, almost snarling his words.

Stiles shuddered in pleasure from the mistreatment as his cock twitched in his pants.

He stuck his tongue out as he watched Logan’s eyes follow the movement. He gave long licks at his husband’s massive cock.

Stiles took pride in how he was the reason why Logan looked so wrecked tonight. This was his doing and no one could take that away from him.

“Teasing lil slut,” Logan groaned, tightening his hold on Stiles’ hair. “Yer asking for ah good spanking, boi.”

“Mm, is that a promise, mister?” Stiles purred, pressing himself closer to Logan’s thigh.

Logan yanked him back by his hair causing the smaller male to cry out in pain and grab at the mutant’s wrists.

Stiles’ cock gave another hard twitch when he was slapped across the face. It hurt like a bitch and stung like one too, but it felt so good even with some tears building up.

“Watch yer fucking mouth with me, bitch. Ah already told you that ah am not paying you to speak.”

“Make me.”

He watched Logan’s face as the older man pressed his hand against Stiles’ abused cheek to make him hiss.

“Ah wonder if yer ass can take my cock as well as yer mouth can.” Logan murmured.

Stiles licked at his lips and felt himself slip deeper into his sub side. He couldn’t screw the scene up by calling Logan his daddy though.

This wasn’t the time or place tonight.

Stiles had asked for a specific scene tonight and Logan had made him a promise years ago on their wedding night.

“I dunno, Sir, your cock is really big.” Stiles whispered as his eyes drifted down from his husband’s face to his cock. He watched it in awe. “What if it can’t fit?”

“Don’t worry, lil boi, ah will make it fit.”


	2. Chapter Two

Stiles had his opened palms pressed against the cold brick walls of some older abandoned shop downtown.

“Ah will make it fit.” Logan snarled into his ear, repeating his previous words.

He was being nice enough to properly prep Stiles and the human knew it, but there was only so much prepping that could be done in order to make a man Logan’s size fit. His husband was uncut at nine inches and thick as a beer can.

He moaned at how wide Logan’s fingers were stretching him. 

“Ah am nice, aren’t ah, bitch?” Logan asked, curling his finger against Stiles’ prostate.

Stiles let out a slutty squeal and nodded, spreading his feet out more.

“Good bitch,” Logan spoke. “You won’t be working the corner when I’m done with you. You’d quit and hunt me down for more.”

Jesus fucking—Logan was set on making him a drooling mess.

“Yes, Sir.” Stiles moaned, trying to fuck himself on the man’s fingers.

Logan chuckled darkly in his ear as he pulled his fingers free.

“My husband refused to put out tonight.” He stated. “Let’s see if you’re a better bottom bitch than he is.”

Stiles shuddered. “Please.” He begged quietly. “Please ruin me for my other customers.”

“Shut up.” Logan growled. “Sluts like you don’t deserve to talk in the presence of a real man.” 

Stiles smiled from the degrading words spoken to him. Logan grabbed Stiles by his hair and shoved his cheek against the building. His smile only grew as he stuck his ass out more to the mutant.

“Ah will ruin you, bitch.” Logan purred as he pressed the tip of his cock against Stiles’ entrance.

Stiles whined and tried to push his ass back on his cock. “Please.” He begged again.

He gasped, trying to claw at the brick wall when he was shoved into. 

“Ah thought ah told you to shut the fuck up.” 

“Make me.”

Logan pulled Stiles’ face away from the wall to smack his mouth. His cock twitched hard enough to leak precum out. Being hit by Logan hurt, it always did, but Stiles enjoyed it.

“Don’t fucking test me, boy.” Logan growled as he shoved the boy’s cheek back against the wall.

Stiles moaned loudly as he was used. He hadn’t realized he was whispering his thanks to Logan until after Logan had pulled out. Stiles could feel his husband’s cum spill down his thighs.

It took a few extra minutes for Logan to get Stiles proper again after their scene since he could barely stand on wobbly legs.

“You’d be a good whore.” Logan murmured before pressing a kiss to his hairline. It made Stiles smile as he was carried back to the car.


End file.
